


Lucky Loser

by Sherylyn



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/pseuds/Sherylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, losing isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Loser

**Notes:** Created for runthecon's PWP round on LJ. I was tagged by [kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13) with the prompt, “Yes, just like that.” Also, many, _many_ thanks to [kanarek13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13) for helping me come up with this and for the perfect title!!

~*~

El’s fingers were tangled in his hair, holding him in place, and Neal swirled his tongue around her swollen clit before pushing his tongue inside her pussy, and she moaned appreciatively. Neal whimpered against her, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath him as Peter’s fingers twisted inside his hole, massaging his prostate firmly, and his cock jerked in response. Peter’s other hand stroked his ass, fingers trailing up and down his cleft before reaching between his spread legs to knead his balls.  
  
He’d lost the bet he’d made with Peter this morning, and now he was forbidden to use his hands or to direct his lovers’ movements in any way (although begging was always acceptable, it didn’t guarantee he’d receive what he wanted), and the leather ring on his cock was making sure he didn’t come until both of them had come first. He hadn’t expected El to swoop in and assure Peter’s victory by sabotaging him. And she was completely unrepentant, because she’d wanted him at their mercy more than she’d wanted Neal to finish his section of the “honey-do” list before Peter did. She _had_ promised to make it up to him sometime, but that time obviously wasn’t _now_.  
  
He forced himself to focus on pleasuring El, in spite of what Peter was doing to his ass. She was close; he recognized the cues in the sounds she was making, the slight trembling of the muscles in her inner thighs. He loved doing this, loved the taste and feel of her in his mouth, loved the ways she responded to his efforts. He looked up at her, past the dark curls in front of him, to see the moving peaks of her breasts as she panted, and he groaned against her as she raised one hand to pinch her erect nipple, tugging at it in counterpoint to his thrusting, swirling tongue. _God, she’s beautiful._ He always knew that, of course, but there were times when it just struck him so powerfully that it took his breath away.  
  
He pressed a kiss against El’s inner thigh and murmured, “Love you,” before moving his mouth back to her sweet inner folds and sliding his tongue deep inside her.  
  
“Love you,” El murmured, her free hand stroking his hair. He resumed his previous actions, letting his tongue linger on her clit as she rocked beneath him. Her pelvis moved rhythmically, and he intensified what he was doing, working his tongue harder, faster against her clit. “Neal… _god_!” El cried out, her fingers clutching at his hair almost painfully, and she arched again, then groaned raggedly as she shuddered and spasmed with her climax.  
  
He gentled his motions, letting her come down slowly, but groaned as Peter leaned in and kissed his pucker, swirling his tongue over Neal’s slick entrance. El tugged lightly at Neal’s hair as she panted for breath. “C’mere,” she murmured, her voice husky after crying out her pleasure. He pressed a last kiss against her mons, then another between her breasts as she pulled him upward to kiss him deeply, moaning as she tasted his mouth.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, holding him against her as Peter’s fingers returned to his hole, sliding into him easily before pulling out to tease the gaping rim. He groaned into El’s mouth as Peter’s hands spread his ass and his soft, wet lips moved along Neal’s cleft before that wicked tongue danced around his rim between Peter’s spread fingers. His cock was pressed between their bodies, hard and wet with all the pre-come it’d been leaking, and El held him captive in her arms while Peter tongued him with abandon. God, he could feel Peter’s saliva dripping from his hole.  
  
Groaning, he tore his mouth from hers, panting with arousal. El gave him a wicked grin as she brushed his damp hair from his face. “Poor baby. Is Peter torturing you too much?” she cooed at him, her eyes dancing with delight at his predicament. Peter chuckled against his ass, then shifted to trail short, sharp nips along the edge of where his ass met thigh, first one, then the other, his hands still spreading Neal’s cheeks, keeping his wet pucker exposed.  
  
Neal hissed as Peter nipped at him, then closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, not yet willing to admit defeat. El smirked and reached between their bodies to wrap her hand around his cock. He gasped at the touch, and she stroked her hand firmly up and down the shaft. “I dunno, baby,” she purred, “I think he must be doing a pretty good job, from the way this feels.” She scraped the edge of her thumbnail lightly against his slit and asked, mock-innocently, “Hon, have you tortured Neal enough yet?”  
  
Peter bit down on his left cheek, harder than the previous nips — Neal groaned — and then moved his mouth to the right cheek to repeat the action. “If that’s your way of asking if I’m ready for his ass, the answer is most definitely ‘yes,’” Peter responded, leaning closer and blowing lightly across Neal’s entrance, making him shudder. He squeezed Neal’s ass again, then kissed the spots he’d just bitten.  
  
El released her grip on Neal’s cock and pulled him in for another kiss. “I think that means it’s your turn, babe,” she murmured as she pulled back. She tilted her head to look toward Peter. “How do you want him, hon?”  
  
The bed moved as Peter shifted positions, then Peter’s hand was on his hip, tugging at him. “C’mere, babe,” Peter responded, “On your back.” El gave him another quick kiss, then pushed him toward Peter.  
  
Neal moved toward the center of the bed, lying back as El moved to the side, pushing a pillow beneath her head as she faced where Peter was kneeling. Peter settled between Neal’s spread thighs, his hard cock already slick with lube. He raked his eyes over Neal’s body appreciatively, lingering on Neal’s cock and balls, while Neal drank in the sight of Peter, and the knowledge that he’d soon have that beautiful cock inside him at last. He loved having his mouth on both Peter and El, but he couldn’t help craving Peter’s cock.  
  
Peter trailed a finger around the leather ring at the base of Neal’s cock, checking its tightness, then leaned in to claim Neal’s mouth. Neal moaned, tasting himself and the slightly sweet lube Peter had used. Peter pulled back slightly and murmured, “Ready?”  
  
Neal nodded. “God, yes,” he answered, and Peter grinned as he gripped Neal’s hips. Neal pulled his knees back, offering himself. Peter pressed his wet cockhead against Neal’s entrance, then pushed forward. Neal felt the slight pop of the wide head breaching him, and he arched as the shaft slowly slid inside him. Neal’s hands clenched in the sheets, the wide base of Peter’s cock stretching his entrance as Peter’s pubes ground against him, his heavy balls pressed tightly against Neal’s ass.  
  
Peter’s head dropped back for a moment as he groaned, then he stared down at their joined bodies with hot, dark eyes before meeting Neal’s gaze. “God, you feel good,” he moaned, rocking his hips slightly, his cock barely moving.  
  
Neal whimpered. “So do you. Now, please, _fuck me_!”  
  
Peter gave him a wolfish grin. “Oh, I’m going to, sweetheart. That’s a promise.” And with that, he pulled his hips back, then slammed them forward. Neal arched again, crying out, and Peter began to thrust in earnest.  
  
Peter shifted his position, leaning forward and propping himself on his elbows above Neal as he moved, his cock pounding into Neal’s body relentlessly. Neal cried out, his hands clutching at Peter’s biceps as he was fucked, deeply and thoroughly. Peter’s cock was so hot, so perfect inside him, and pleasure lanced through him like electrical sparks as his body rose and fell in sync with Peter’s deep, hard thrusts.  
  
He heard El groan, and he forced his eyes open to look at her. She was on her side, watching them, one hand between her legs and the other pinching her nipple, rolling it between her fingers as she avidly watched Peter’s cock moving in and out of his body. He groaned at the sight, and El’s eyes met his for just a moment before returning to his ass. El had told them both repeatedly how much she loved watching them, and knowing how much he enjoyed watching her with Peter, he could certainly understand the appeal.  
  
Peter was pounding into him, panting with effort, and he knew Peter was close. God, but it felt so good to be fucked like this — he’d have come a dozen times already if he could.  
  
Peter’s molten eyes met his own. “God,” Peter groaned, “I’d fuck you for hours if I could.”  
  
Neal whimpered at the thought, and tightened his grip on Peter. “More, Peter… Gimme more, love, please…” Peter growled and ducked his head slightly so that he could kiss at Neal’s throat. Peter shifted his knees, and Neal cried out as Peter’s cock began sliding back and forth across his prostate with every stroke. “Yes! Just like that, _oh god_ , please… more, just _more_ , please!”  
  
Peter shuddered in his arms, and Neal felt his whole body tighten — and Peter slammed inside him and cried out, grinding against Neal as he came. Neal moaned as Peter’s cock jerked inside him, and somehow, Peter managed to reach between them and release the band around Neal’s cock. Peter rocked his hips once more, and growled, “Now, babe, come _now_.”  
  
Neal came.  
  
Through the blinding pleasure of his climax, he could feel Peter’s cock spurting inside him, feel the warmth of Peter’s come as their bodies shuddered and spasmed together. He was dimly aware of hearing El moan, knowing she was climaxing again, too, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but cling to Peter and moan through his orgasm.  
  
Peter was lying on top of him, kissing his throat lazily, when he finally became aware of anything else again. As though realizing Neal was conscious, Peter lifted his head and gave him a satisfied grin before kissing him deeply. He moaned softly, trailing his hands slowly over Peter’s back and shoulders. Peter lifted his mouth from Neal’s and met his gaze as he murmured, “Love you,” his eyes glowing with affection.  
  
Neal melted into that loving expression. “Love you, too,” he whispered, and drew Peter down for another deep kiss.  
  
A moment later, the bed dipped beside him, and El kissed his shoulder, pressed up against him. Peter pulled away from Neal’s mouth and turned to kiss El, and Neal gave another soft moan as he watched their lips and tongues at close range.  
  
When Peter pulled away from El, he rolled to Neal’s side and then turned toward the bedside table as El kissed Neal tenderly. A moment later, Peter began wiping the come off Neal, and El turned to watch him. “Did you enjoy your view?” Neal asked, grinning tiredly, and El smirked at him.  
  
“Very much,” she answered, then sat up to begin pulling at the covers near the foot of the bed.  
  
Neal groaned and forced himself to sit up and help, pushing the pillows back toward the head of the bed as Peter helped El straighten the covers. A few moments later, they all fell into place with Neal still in the middle for tonight.  
  
El curled against his shoulder, idly trailing a finger across his chest. “I don’t suppose you minded being tortured _too_ badly,” she teased, and he chuckled as Peter draped an arm across his waist.  
  
“Not today,” he answered sleepily, “But next weekend, it’s Peter’s turn to lose a bet.”  
  
El giggled as Peter kissed his temple and countered, “I wouldn’t bet on that, Sundance. You know Butch was always the brains of the outfit.”  
  
Neal smirked and closed his eyes. “Well… _Butch_ thought so, at least. Not sure anyone else ever got to vote on it.”  
  
Peter snorted. “Care to jump off a cliff with me?”  
  
Before Neal could respond, El did. “Hon, I think all three of us already did, and really, it was the best thing we ever did.”  
  
Neal smiled contentedly without opening his eyes. “She’s right, Butch.”  
  
Peter kissed his shoulder as he gave Neal’s waist a squeeze. “For once, I’ll agree with you completely.”  
  
Neal was tempted to work out an appropriately smart-ass reply. Honestly, though, he was too content and too sleepy to care. He sighed and let himself relax into the pillows. He’d think of a reply later… much later. Because really, there was nothing more to say. He was the world’s luckiest loser.


End file.
